wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
'Ead Rippa's Mental Ladz
In the depths of the Keredeth Expanse the few imperial outposts that eke out a meagre life live in fear of the numerous roaming ork tribes that rampage throughout the systems; the Snikgitz, Da Chompaz, these names and many others leave the few humans of this bleak series of star-systems shuddering with terror. One name above all however sends even other orks into a panic: 'Ead Rippa's Mental Ladz. Ruled over by the eponymous Warboss 'Ead Rippa, the Mental Ladz roam about the Keredeth Expanse, looting, fighting and decapitating anything they come across, while other orks are outlandish and always eager for a good fight this particular klan are considered almost insane (even by the orks bizarre and loose standards) and so bloodthirsty that other greenskins find it admirable. Named after their brutal leader's habit of tearing off his enemy's heads and bolting them to his armour, the Mental Ladz are; much like the Goffs, notorious for being larger and more thuggish than other orks, their regular boyz often being the size of many other tribe's nobs. Overview Notable Conflicts *'Lami'nahaa's Fall (M.40)' - Remembered as a shameful, pyrrhic victory by the eldar Waaagh! 'Ead Rippa fell upon the maiden world of Lami'nahaa after hearing that the elder who defended that world would fight all-comers with savagery and fury that usually was not displayed by the 'poncy knife-ears' though in the end 'Ead Rippa and his Waaagh were driven from the world, the eldar's initial arrogant dismissal of the greenskins had cost them dearly: their autarch was dead and the world had been ravaged by the ork's crude brutality. Though the warlord's forces had been decimated he and his closet men were able to escape to blight the galaxy once more. Organisation The organization of 'Ead Rippa's Mental Ladz is very similar to the majority of orks; might makes right and size matters. Of note however, is that whilst size is indeed an indicator of station it is not indicative of where in said position you fall, for those orks who are in the clan's own definition 'propa mental' are higher on the totem pole than others, those who are much like their leader more violent, bellicose and unstable than the others rise faster than 'dem weak'uns' Notable Klan Members *'Big Boss 'Ead Rippa'- A hulking brute even when compared to others of his clan, the warboss known as 'Ead Rippa is a muscled ball of violence, fury and most worryingly of all, vision. This ork, once a member of a Goff warband under the leadership of Warlord Grukgrag rose to power during one of the many inter-clan wars, due to a series of blunders by Grukgrag and the rather pedestrian (in 'Ead Rippa's opinion) battles that the orks had engaged in the warband looked to be in dire-straits, boyz were wandering off constantly due to Grukgrag's poor leadership and the constant attacks had left them without the 'flashy bitz' that greenskins so enjoy. One night having had enough 'Ead Rippa bellowed out a challenge to Grukgrag and, with rather astounding speed planted him on his rear with a thunderous punch and proceeded to tear his head off. Soon, orks of prodigious size were flocking to 'Ead Rippa, who quickly encouraged (by way of his large, hobnailed boot to the face of those he considered to be slacking) the follows to increasing savagery and violence, soon many of his orks were imitating the killing of Grukgrag, tearing off enemy's heads and bolting them to armor and weaponry and, at their head, armed with his massive choppa known at 'Da Git Splatta' and, most deadly of all his bionic fist which, rather than be made into a power klaw was altered to be a great blunt instrument welded to each finger, perfect for allowing 'Ead Rippa to live up to his name simply called Da Boss's Rippa. *'Sumboz'-A rather unfortunate squid-breeder taken from a defeated tribe of orks. Thanks to'Ead Rippa's legendary skills in persuasion and negotiation (read: punching the unfortunate ork in the face and shouting at him) Sumboz agreed to become the Mental Ladz's breeder of squigs. Many has whispered that Sumboz may have refined his feed to the level where he is able to raise terrifying gargantuan squiggoths and, if there is truth to 'Ead Rippa moving to join Ghazghkull's Waaagh! is any indication there may be truth to these rumours. The thought of such large and insane brutes riding into battle on such immense engines of destruction is enough to send shivers down any foes' spine. Klan Appearance Klan Colours Klan Icon The icon of 'Ead Rippa's Mental Ladz is a wild, red eyed skull with electricity emanating from it. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: 'Feel free to add your own' About: 'Feel free to add your own' Category:Ork Clans Category:Orks Category:Xenos